1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, for example, mounted on vehicles and used for receiving terrestrial TV broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional on-vehicle antenna for receiving terrestrial TV broadcasting. This conventional antenna 50 is basically configured such that a rod-shaped radiating conductor 51 is adjusted so as to resonate at a desired frequency, and the radiating conductor 51 is mounted so that the mounting angle against a support base 52 with a support section 53 being used as a fulcrum can be adjusted freely. As shown in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B, the antenna 50 is usually mounted at a window section 61 or a roof section 62 of a car 6.
In general, to remedy a drawback of fading, which occurs during mobile reception, a plurality of the antennas 50 are used to form a diversity-reception antenna system and the antenna having the maximum receiving level is selected.
Since the conventional antenna has a not-wide operation frequency band itself, however, additional circuits such as a tuning circuit and an amplifier circuit are used to receive a desired frequency band if it is necessary to cover a wide frequency range for TV broadcasting receiving and other purposes. In addition, since the conventional antenna needs a large space for installation and hence it is mounted outside a vehicle, it may be broken or stolen, or it may spoil the appearance of the vehicle.